Omnitrix (Earth-123/Dimension 55)
The '''Omnitrix '''is a device that allows its wearer to transform into 55 million different aliens. Both of the Omnitrixes were created by Azmuth. Appearance Ben's Omnitrix Ben's Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. It has an orange and white color scheme and a black square face plate with orange lines forming an hourglass. When an alien is selected, the face plate moves back and the Omnitrix core is revealed. Gwen's Omnitrix Gwen's Omnitrix resembles a big wrist watch. It has a light blue and darker blue color scheme and has a pink hourglass shape. When selecting an alien, the silhouette of the alien can be seen. Users * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Azmuth (Temporarily) Features * Master Control - The User has full control over everything. * Creator Mode - The Omnitrix will try and locate its creator. * Self-Destruct Mode - The Omnitrix will be destroyed and anyone who was wearing it will be too. * Danger Mode - The user is automatically transformed into an alien and can not transform back into a Human/Other Species until the danger is gone. * Scanning Mode - The Omnitrix scans for Alien DNA. * Universal Translator - The Omnitrix will translate any language to which ever language the user speaks. The Omnitrix will transform itself to look different as the user gets older but if user does not like its current look, he/she can ask Azmuth to change its look back to the old one. Weaknesses The Omnitrix can be hacked. Aliens This list is not complete * Pesky Dust * Ball Weevil * Chromastone * Four Arms * Wildvine * Upgrade * Diamondhead * XLR8 * Cannonbolt * Big Chill * Walkatrout * Astrodactyl * Bloxx * Feedback History Azmuth wanted to create the Omnitrix so he could understand and communicate with other aliens around the galaxy. When Azmuth was finished with the Omnitrix, his home planet, Galvan Prime was attacked multiple times by Vilgax because he wanted the Omnitrix. After Vilgax failed every time to retrieve the Omnitrix, he stopped trying. Azmuth then decided to send the Omnitrix to Earth because he thought that it would be better if a very well trained Plumber used it. The Omnitrix did not arrive at the Plumber base because the ship malfunctioned and crashed near an area where Ben was. Ben went to the crash site and went inside the ship because he was curious, he saw the Omnitrix in the ship and when he went near the Omnitrix it jumped on Ben's wrist and he couldn't take it off. He then started to mess around with the Omnitrix and accidentally transformed into an Alien. After he transformed, he went to Plumber base to tell them what happened and the Plumbers told him what the Omnitrix was. After he knew what it was, he wanted to use the Omnitrix to help and save people. Gwen's Omnitrix Gwen's Omnitrix was created after Azmuth met Gwen. Gallery Omnitrix Interface (Earth-123).png|Holographic Interface Omnitrix Core (Earth-123).png|Omnitrix Core Category:Omnitrixes Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects